Dangan Ronpa- Ready, Aim Fire!
by Toasty-Creampuff
Summary: Orginal Danganronpa story with a whole new batch of characters! "Please note that everything you do, everything you say, will be recorded. The sense of freedom will be eliminated. You are here not to have an education but to survive. You can choose to make friends or be hated. But always remember, you're never alone, because you're being watched at this very moment."
1. Chapter 1

"Please note that everything you do, everything you say, will be recorded. The sense of freedom will be eliminated. You are here not to have an education but to survive. You can choose to make friends or be hated. But always remember, **you're never alone, because you're being watched at this very moment."**

 _You know that feeling you get in your stomach when everything seems hopeless? Almost everything you do, someone already planned it ahead, they know your every move, and what will happen to you by the end of the day. The crippling sensation that overcomes a person when they realize you can't change fate because if you try… you'll just end up dead._

 _All I wanted was to do was to prove I could change my fate and no repercussion would come out of it. I can't say I fully lived up to my expectations, but can't say the goal wasn't meeted. In short… all I really needed to do was to pass highschool. Hope's Peak Academy was a school for the best students could attend to. If you even managed to get in, it had to been because you were a prodigy in whatever subject. Yet would anyone expect a school which such a high reputation to be a place filled with despair and betrayal? Sometimes… I wondered what I really gotten myself into when I walked in through the main entrance of that school building. Don't expect me to say anything memorable. Because this story is the exact opposite._

Chapter -1

 _Okay, I have my clothing, cell phone, charger, hair care products and oh, I almost forgot actual school supplies. No matter it is a school I'm going to, it's not like they won't carry paper and pencils. Just pack light and if you forget anything nobody is gonna notice how you're fully unprepared…_ I hear my doorknob rattling frantically, I must of forgot to unlock it this morning. I flip the lock off my door and open it, only to return back to my suitcase since I saw who it was.

"Hey Jiro, oh- you're _still packing?_ Man how long is it gonna take you?" I can hear the bitterness in my older brother Katsurou's voice. I glance up only for a split second only to give him the nastiest glare I can manage. He ends up walking up to my bed and lies down ignoring I was giving him a clear sign to "get out". I'll have to ask my mother if she can burn my sheets while I'm gone, he's scent is probably on them already.

"As long as it takes Katsurou, anyways shouldn't you be doing something with your life instead of wasting your time with me? I don't know like horseback riding or one of your other _countless hobbies?_ Why not save a lost puppy in distress I hear they're wandering this time of year." I tried making myself sound annoyed as possible and it worked for the most part, it mainly sound like I was jealous of him.

"Aw sounds like you're jealous that I'm more active than you. That or you want me out of your room which, won't happen." Katsurou laughed softly. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily,I start to zipper up my suitcase and pull up the handlebar, just as I was about to walk out of my room my brother started to say something extra.

"Jiro… you know I just want to say that I'm kinda jealous, it's not easy getting into Hope's Peak. Mother and Father wish you the best of luck to you know… even though they aren't around to much to show it," He pulled out a letter from his pants pocket and hands it to me. "Mother told me to give this to you before you left. Open it when you're in the car." I read the envelope " _To: Jiro Our beloved son."_ It looks like my mother's handwriting. Very neat and precise, its legible unlike mine. My brother gazed awkwardly at the floor, it seemed like he wanted to bring up another topic. "Look I might want to say this right now since you're going to be late, but it's kinda gone too long without me bringing this up. Truth be told you shouldn't have been the one to get into-."

"Look, if this is just going to be another "shouldn't have been the one to get in speech I really don't want to hear it right now" because frankly I'm actually having a somewhat decent day and I don't need you being an asshole trying to tell me again how I'm always behind you. I know you've always been a lifelong competition to me, but please give me a break and for once be happy for me. If you don't mind now. I really have to start heading out." My feelings were somewhat genuine. It's not like I don't care for my brother but it get's to a point where the endless comparing between us is unbearable. Before he can even respond I shut the door on his face.

He's always been the sibling who was more advanced, more talented than anything I could catch up with. To him I'll always be second place. Even when it didn't come to my brother I was still in second place. I was entered in the spelling bee and I almost made it to a gold medal when I stumbled up and got the losey silver medal with the encoding _Congratulations you were number 2 out of 100 kids!_ Any type of sporting event, or test scoring? Second Place. Which is probably how I got my title for Hope's Peak. On the letter I received, it had said in bold font; **Super High School Level: Second Place.** My first reaction? I felt like gagging. Which I can say proudly, I didn't. Instead what happened was my parents were utterly shocked that Katsurou didn't get in, followed by them somewhat making fun of my title. It didn't matter to me at the time thought but now, I feel like I'll be just as tortured there as I am now.

I roll my suitcase down the long corridor filled with pictures of the families achievements. It's very overwhelming looking at what everyone in my family can do but if you weren't apart of the Ohashi heritage, you might think it's impressive, amazing even. However being in the house for so many years, you can tell how tacky the photos are and the people shown in the photos aren't really themselves. Fake personas made to live up to the expectations of the world. That's what I absolutely despites being apart of this family. Everyone is fake and the more they try to be truthful about themselves, the people just assume you're pulling on a cover. But I realized that I'm just going to have to live in the family name until I can escape.

"Young Master, would you like to take the limo or drive the car yourself?" I glanced up to see the family's butler, . He's as kind as any butler you find in those games, bland like everyone else. He has been working here ever since my brother was born. So I really knew him all my life. However that doesn't mean I enjoy when he has prepared everything for my family at their own free will. I mainly try not to ask for help so it's one less person they have to worry about.

"No thank you, I rather walk." I roll my eyes and try and avoid any more contact. Before I can get away he holds out his hand and the car keys are there.

"I'm afraid that walking is not an option please choose which means transportation you would like to take." He insisted once again. Instead of constantly amusing him I grab on to my car keys and place them in my pocket.

"A wonderful choice, oh and one last thing. Young Master, please enjoy yourself at Hope's Peak Academy. You are certainly a very lucky child. This is one opportunity you shall certainly not regret. Have a pleasant time there. Make the family proud."

Again, talking about how lucky I am for getting in. They literally accept anyone as long as they're the best at what they do. And hearing another "make the family proud," just makes me feel worse. We all know how it was suppose to be Katsurou, going to Hope's Peak. Not his younger brother who can't beat anyone at their own game. Still I nod my head at Mr. Sato and start to run off out of my house. I dig the car keys out of my coat pocket and put them back. I'm not going to show up to my new school with a limousine or anything that would make me look

arrogant. So I'll just walk, it doesn't seem like a long distance from my house anyways.

Like I said before, Hope's Peak is a school that only accepts student if they are the very best at what they do. If you're the best in tap dancing, you'll get in, even if you have a stupid talent like Super High School Level Second Place? Yeah they'll send you a letter and you'll be accepted into the league school. I'm not sure why they would pick me though, wouldn't they want someone who gets first place in everything? Like that is extremely contradictional, I'm the best, yes but I'm the best at getting _second place…?_ I checked a few of the other people going into the academy as well on the forum page. Some of them sound quite interesting… others sound just plain strange. For instance there is Super High School Level, Language Interpreter Sayako Takamoto. It's said that she mastered over 100 languages and speaks in them fluently. She is very talented and you would normally expect that type of talent to be accepted. Then there is Fumihiro Seta… Super High School Level Conspiracy Theorist. His craziest theories and stories make people trust his words or pity him. It's been stated a rumor was started saying that he even has a cult following because of his insane topics. Surely people don't understand how fad's work and how he is insane. Yet when looking at my talent, I really shouldn't be one to judge.

But what's more shocking than anything, is that they even have celebrities in my classes. Like Shiro Yukimura, the teenage director; only produced one movie but it won so many awards and he himself won an emmy for best director. If anything you have to be living under a rock not to hear his name. His movie "Light throughout the Gallows," is talked about through children and adults alike. I personally seen it myself, and it is quite impressive, the visual appeal was quite charming and even though there wasn't dialogue throughout the film it didn't really need it. While it isn't my favorite movie I would see it again a few times more just for the fun of it. I didn't know the rest of my other classmates, I only briefly looked on the forum page for Hope's Peak. Mainly because I wanted to keep the surprised aspect to everything. Another reason is because most of the comments just said the same thing. " _Wow I wish that I could get accepted into Hope's Peak Academy! Some people really do get all the luck! (_ _)."_

" _Meh this just proves that all the gifted kids get into some elite school while the others suffer. (_ _｡_ _-_ _｀へ_ _´-_ _｡_ _)_

" _Follow me on my blog to find out the_ _truth_ _about Hope's Peak! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

After a while it became too painful to look anymore. I dug out the letter my parents had given me and started to unfold the concealed envelope.

 _To our beloved son; Jiro Ohashi,_

 _We are pleased to say that you had finally managed to overcome your brother at something. For that alone you deserve a congratulation. Your father and I, won't be there to personally see you but this letter should be more than enough for you. However don't think we'll go easy on you because you finally got somewhere. If anything you'll be pushed even further for your career. This is only an act of love, for we did the same thing with your brother and he can provide prove in case you think we're lying. We we're both raised not to spoil our children, by giving them everything they want. Instead you should work for it diligently. We did not raise you and your brother to take defeat so lightheartedly, so what you should do is this. Put yourself out there and show everyone at that school what your true potential is. Nowadays you mope around and after you graduate I will no longer tolerate it. Why don't you use all that negative energy and do something with your high school life? Nothing is better than seeing what you become when you worked hard. Ask_ _Katsurou a thing or two and he will give you the many times he had succeeded. Not one time he hated what he did or have some excuse that got him out of it. What I'm trying to say is this. You can't expect to go out into the world if you can't put all your effort into your last years of education. Just deal with all the struggles and hardships and you'll somewhat manage._

 _Love Mother and Father._

I crumple up the letter and threw it on the ground. Some supportive letter. Just telling me the same thing I was told all my life. Try harder, make yourself useful. Be someone you want to be proud of. Some people are destined to be great, it doesn't mean I'm not one of them. While I was venting out my pain in my mind, I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

"Um, excuse me, but it looks like you dropped this!" I turned around to see a girl with light blonde hair. She was smiling like crazy and held the crumpled up letter in her hands. She looked about my age, maybe younger but she was kinda cute. However I wish she didn't see me throw away the letter. She had the intent of talking to me I can tell, doesn't necessarily mean I wanted to talk to her.

"Sorry about that, it must of fell out of my hands when I wasn't looking. Thank you." I tried my best to be courteous, but it felt like I was acting if she was a disturbance.

"No problem, hey what are you doing with that suitcase of yours? You don't look that old, are you running away from home?!" She questioned very loudly. I lightly bite my cheek. I don't really know her, nor care about her for the most part. Just a random stranger.

"I'm just heading off to some school, I'm almost late actually. Very elite, you know." I try and make basic conversation

"Are you going to Hope's Peak? Because I'm going to the same place! We could walk in together! Since we're probably in the same classes you know!" She jumped up and down in excitement. The fact she could guess the school I was heading too which such vague description was impressive, what wasn't was she assumed I wanted to head out with her.

"It's fine, wouldn't want to hold you back, I'm a slow walker actually," I came up with a lame excuse in hoping she'll go away.

"Nonsense! We'll walk in together, besides I don't like going by myself, I rather stick with a buddy! Come on!" She grabbed on to my suitcase and started rolling it down on the sidewalk in a hurry. My jaw tightened more and as I tried to run after her.

"Can I at least have my suitcase back?"

When we both finally got to the main entrance for the school, she finally dropped my luggage on the ground and turned around.

"Looks like we got here! Not too sure where everyone else is thought… oh well there probably inside. Let's go in before classes start! This is so exciting you know! I always dreamed of going here!" She went through the main entrance without me probably talking to herself. Hope Peak itself is a huge school, it's quite mesmerizing. If it look like this on the outside, who knows what it looks like in the inside! I went up to pick up my bag that she dropped on the ground but the girl wasn't there.

"Hey are you still out here? Hello?" I called out but I didn't get a response. She must be in the school already. I ran over to the entrance and tugged at the main door. A strange feeling overcame me then. My head started to pound against my skull and my body felt weak. My suitcase fell onto the ground with a small "thunk" I tried picking it up but my body didn't follow. I stood in place for a second. My vision slowly became hazy as I started to collapse on the ground. The world looked so dark and bleak. The floor looked like it was breaking into thousands of tiny pieces as everything came to a subtle halt. I wanted it too and desperately but something just kept me awake to see the world falling apart...

"Wake up! Oh gosh please wake up!" I was woken by that blonde girl again. My vision was hazy but I can clearly tell she's the same person from before. I rub my eyes a little bit and push myself out of the desk I was sleeping on. The thing I notice first when waking up was how the windows were bolted in. The room was poorly lite, only one light bulb was illuminating the area.

"Oh thank goodness you're up! I was so worried that something bad happened to you! Do you remember me? We were the last two students to get in the school. Although I don't know what happened when we got in here of course. Ah, but don't worry! I found everyone from our class, their on the lower level!" She went off on a small tangent, smiling the whole time. She was a very energetic person which was kinda annoying and I would of enjoyed her company more if my head wasn't pounding. God what happened?

"Yeah we can go there soon, um-..." I paused, because frankly this girl never told me her name. The only thing I know about her is she's in my class. It seemed like she caught on quick. She covered her mouth and gasped.

"How rude of me! Looks like I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Emiko Wakahisa, and I'm **Super High School Level Marine Biologist**! Studier of all things in the ocean and the creatures that inhabit it!" She stretched her hand out and gave a pleasant smile.

"Jiro Ohashi." I slightly cringed when I saw her reaction. I'm kinda use to it, since my family is popular well my brother is.

"No way, are you related to Katsurou Ohashi?" Her eyes started to glow and she got kinda giddy. I felt like gagging but I tried to smile just a little bit.

"Wahh this is so cool! I always wanted to meet him, or anyone from your family! Come on, let's go meet up with everybody on the way you can tell me about your brother, oh and you of course! So… what's your brother like?" Emiko was already out the door, asking me for frivolous details.

"Well,"

"Oh can I say that I kinda have a crush on him? Ee is that something awkward you don't say? Whoops! Ah no big deal, it's not like I have a chance with him anyways. You know that my friends brother's come over to meet him in real life? They won't tell me anything though! It makes me so angry sometimes, but other times I just ignore it! You know I bet half the things they say about him are lies. I mean how can one person do so many things? I personally think it's a cover for something else. But you live with him, so you gotta tell me if it's true or not!" Emiko started walking backwards to face me. My face was getting flushed a little bit. She can certainly talk fast and about so many things at once. It's sorta hard to keep up with her.

"It's no big deal. Well, you know I bet all the rumors you hear about him is true. Nothing out of the ordinary. Katsurou is just…" My voice died down and I felt like quivering. The thing I hate the most is talking about my brother's achievements, he can do it himself and even then is my only use supplying my brother's never ending ego?

"Just what? Meh, you can bring it up to the other 14 kids, I hate when I have to say something more than once, maybe you do too hehe."

"We only have 16 students in our classes? Even for a private school that's still so little." I try my best to get off the subject of Katsurou and focus on other things.

"Yeah, but at least we won't have to remember many names! Hehe I'm bad when it comes to matching faces with names, but that doesn't mean I'll forget yours!" Emiko then got very flustered. I didn't take it too seriously thought, she wasn't trying to be rude… not to my knowledge at least.

"No harm done, anyways where is everyone else? I didn't really see anyone besides you here." I turn my head around to see if anyone is behind me, but to no avail I'm still stuck with Emiko.

"Oh, there in the dining hall! Come on I'll show you how to get there from here. It's pretty difficult to navigate this school by yourself! It is pretty weird that this place is so big even though there are so few students… Oh they could be lost too, you know! I was wandering around for a few minutes until I found some other people! I was so nervous because I thought I was going to be lost forever! I think you'll really like them they're all just so nice and friendly-," I started to tune out Emiko's voice and thought about something else. It's not that I don't hate her or anything but a head ache and her peppiness really don't mix together. Plus I'm quite hungry so going to the dining hall isn't a horrible idea to all meet up in.

"Hey, doesn't this place seem, I don't know off to you?" I questioned. Everything seemed so out of the ordinary, the windows are sealed shut and the more that I look around there a bunch of surveillance cameras watching us go down the hallway.

"That's another thing we found out, the windows don't seem to budge no matter how hard we pull them apart. We also found out that we don't have our phones. No contact to the outside world whatsoever not that we can find anyways." Emiko shook her head sadly. "But I think that everyone else can find somewhere where we can connect to the internet and stuff!"

"Oh, wait you haven't told me your talent yet! And here I am ranting on and on, anyways Jiro what can you do?" Emiko tilted her head cutely and awaited for my response. I was slightly hesitating, even though their are probably worst talents than mine, she doesn't seem too judgmental anyways.

"Well… I'm Jiro Ohashi but you already know that already. And I'm Super High School Level…" I paused for another moment. Maybe because I was waiting for her to say something along the lines of "Are you gonna tell me?" Or some other kind of silly comment. Instead Emiko crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out a little bit. Her reaction was astonishing for the most part. Perhaps it was because I don't interact with people too much and my expectations are highered.

"If you're not going to tell me, then it will be even harder to tell everyone else. So you might want to just spit it out. Otherwise I'll wait for you to revel later." Debating whether or not I should tell her only worsened my headache. I guess just waiting to tell everyone else would be easier. It's a pain repeating yourself 20 times in one day.

"Here we are everyone else is inside. But they can be pretty how do I put this, very interesting. You'll like them don't worry!" Emiko put on a plastered smile and opened the door for me.

"Hey guys, finally found our last classmate! Jiro Ohashi! Come on show yourself." Emiko grabbed my arm and pulled me in the room. Everyone was making side comments to themselves. God what could they be saying. Emiko mentions for me to say something, like an introduction.

"Heh, We'll I'm Jiro Ohashi, and I'm Super High School Level Second…" I was cut off again.

"Super High School Level Second Place, Jiro Ohashi, am I correct? Pleased to meet you I'm **Super High School Level Chess Player** Nobaru Kawano. We all welcome another class mate like you." Nobaru came up to me and made my introduction for me. I was expecting someone to laugh at my talent but if anything I heard a small chuckle or two. After that, everyone went back to their own conversations.

"Why don't you talk to everyone? You barely know them! Plus it would be a good way to make friends!" Emiko gestured over to a group of girls to talk to. May not be the best choice so far.

"Uh okay, I mean I'll try. No promises I'll make friends." I walked over to the small group of girl and a boy, hoping I won't seem lame to them.

"Hey look its the new kid." One of the girls said to the boy. Great first impressions.

"Heh ignore her if you would. My name is Shiro Yukimura, **Super High School Level Director.** You may of heard of my movie 'Light through the Gallows', yes? I'm sure we'll be good friends." Shiro pushed up his glasses and adjusted his scarf. I certainly wasn't expecting him to act so casual it feels so awkward. "Um Yukimura,-"

"Oh, please call me Shiro instead of my last name I insist. I'm not working right now, Jiro is it?" He laughed a little bit.

"Um okay then, Shiro what made you want to go to Hope's Peak anyways? Don't you have any projects at the moment?" I questioned. As soon as I said it thought I felt like throwing up, it sounded so rude. Shiro just laughed again and pushed up his glasses.

"I get asked that quite a bit, it's not like I don't care for the producing business it's just that my style of producing a movie is so time inducing, I rather focus on my education. Hope's Peak had sent me an invitation and I agreed on the spot. Surely they have a recording studio I can practice in."

"Ugh again all you talk about is your movies. For once could you not be so egotistical?" I found myself making a scowl towards the voice's direction. It was a girl wearing a reporter's trench coat. Wouldn't she be sweating in this weather?

"I mean really Shiro don't you think people get tired of you complaining all the time about your work and movies? Nothing that the media already knows?" The girl sneered at him.

"Excuse me Miss. may I ask for your name?" I asked rolling my eyes, instead of hearing her name she started laughing.

"This is hysterical, someone like you? _With a title like Ulimate Second Place you would want my name?_ No matter, you probably already heard about me but I'll say it to refresh your memory. **Super High School Level Reporter** , Chiyo Sugai here to get the latest news on Hope's Peak finest students! I enrolled here for one reason and that is to get all the newest information for the gifted student and write about them. Don't worry though, you'll be lucky if you get an article to yourself. If you don't mind now, there are far more interesting people that deserve my attention." Chiyo huffed and started walking towards the entrance of the dining hall. So much for the welcoming atmosphere.

"I wouldn't bother with Chiyo she's all talk and nothing else. A big hypocrite if you ask me. Telling me I'm the one that's being egotistical, yeah right…" Shiro scoffed. Something tells me they don't get along very well. He started mumbling to himself and walked off, leaving the situation awkward.

"Eh, that's one couple that would not be a good match. Am I right?" I peered down to see a small girl talking, folding her arms in disappointment. She looked cute enough.

"Hey, your the new kid that Nobaru was talking to! The name is Ai Kobayashi **Super High School Level Matchmaker**! Don't expect me to repeat myself though hehe." Ai grinned while fixing her dress. "So Jiro, is it true that you're single? I could hook you up, you know!" I felt my face growing slightly red. She asked the question all of a sudden it caught me off guard.

"No, I don't need you to 'hook me up' for your information, I rather stay single for now."

"Aw you're no fun! What's the reason? Can't handle the commitment issues? Driven crazy by your ex lover and can't recover due to the trauma you experienced? Perhaps you haven't found the special one you been desiring all these years but couldn't find a person to match your high standards? I can understand completely. If you're ever in the mood for a little bit of romance call me up in a heartbeat! See ya Jiro" Ai made a heart with her hands and started to go after Shiro. She talked to me for about a minute then just left… Ugh everyone here is just so dbusy. Might as well find some other students. I see two students sitting at one of the tables talking to themselves. They seem to be enjoying the time they are spending together. But they just keep moving their hands back and forth.

"Um hello," I waved to them, but I didn't get a response. A boy just gave a confused look and signed to the girl.

"Ah, I see, hello we didn't see you there. I'm Sayoko Takamoto and this is Junpei Kubota. I'm **Super High School Level Language Interpreter** and he is **Super High School Photographic Memory**. We both look forward getting to know you." She gave a pleasant smile and went back to signing again.

"I see, hey not to be rude but is he…"

"Mute? Yes, but we can still talk, I am a language interpreter after all. Understanding sign language is simple for me, if you want to say something to him, I'll gladly translate for you!" Sayako offered. "I guess saying hello shouldn't be too difficult. What do I do?"

"Just put your hand on your head like this and move it out. Kinda like a sailor wave. It's easy. Watch," Sayako signed hello and what I assumed said his name.

I tried my best trying to sign out hello but even though it was easy to do, I felt like I missed up. Junpei laughed and said something to Sayako.

"He said it's good to meet you Jiro, um I someone is coming up to you…" Sayako pointed to the side of me. I nervously looked to my left and found a girl walking up to me in a hurry.

"Hello, Sayako, Junpei and you! When I heard the name Ohashi, I just knew you were related to Katsurou! I'm Yuna Fuji **Super High School Level Jeweler** and I know we shall be the best of friends! Anyone who knows Katsurou personally is a friend of mine!" Yuna shook my hand hastily.

"I take it that you know my brother…?"

"Oh yes! Well, kinda I just admire him from a far but you know how everyone is about him! Plus he is attractive as hell! Hm, you look a lot like him too you know. Take this as a welcoming gift from yours truly." Yuna smirked a tiny bit handing me a fragment of a jewel. I slowly backed away before the conversation went downhill.

"Looking at it more closely, that's obviously a fake. I doubt she would fully give you a real jewel." A boy walked up to us and took the gem out of my hands.

"Hmph shows you, just reading about jewelers doesn't mean you are one, Hiroki," Yuna huffed.

"That's right, keep thinking that, anyways I am Hiroki Mano, **Super High School Level Librarian**. Listen I'm not one for introductions, if you please I would love to examine this artifact for some proper analyzations. Forgeries are so common these days, you'll be lucky if this is legitimate."

"Wah Hiroki, that was for Jiro! Give it back! I'm sorry Jiro I'll try and get you something else in exchange! Take care of yourself now! I'll be off trying to get it back!" Yuna waved and tried to catch up with Hiroki. Seriously everyone here is always so busy they can't hold a conversation for more than a few minutes. Katsurou would definitely fit in with these people more than I would. Always acting out and doing something. I look around for someone sitting by themselves, the only one sitting alone is a girl. She is just twirling her hair around her finger. If anything I'll get along with her the best. I started to walk over to her table.

"Do you mind if I sit here? I been walking around and meeting people for a while now." She noticed me but didn't say anything back. She just glanced up for a second then looked back down. I was debating on sitting with her or leaving her alone. I don't want to bother her yet she seems lonely.

"So everyone else here is so talkative, I'm surprised you're all alone you, just not sociable? Don't worry I'm not either. I rather you know, stay inside?" I tried making small talk with the girl, but all she did was look away in silence. Guess she doesn't enjoy people's company too much. A few more students came up to our table I guess there the last few left to really talk too.

"Hey Kagami," A male student came up and grabbed a chair to sit with her. Kagami looked up and what looked like she was rolling her eyes.

"Hello Takeshi, Mikoto, Midori," She was very soft spoken but she still paid more attention to them at the very least.

"And hello to you, I'm Takeshi Iwasaki **Super High School Level Pharmacist.** You look like you have a headache Jiro. Why don't you take some pain relievers? And these two girls are... well they can speak from themselves I presume."

"Heya I'm Mikoto Uno ! **Super High School Level Lawyer** and my twin sister,"

"Midori Uno! **Super High School Level Prosecutor** and part time sister! Oh and the girl sitting across from you is Kagami Akiyama **Super High School Level Ballerina**! She's pretty quiet for the most part but she'll get used to you!" Kagami started to blush slightly when Midori started talking about her. She must be an introvert.

"So I'm taking you guys knew her before you came to Hope's Peak?" I questioned drumming my fingers on the table.

"Well not necessarily, we all just met a few hours ago. We all just woke up and started looking around the school. Kagami ended up following the twins and I. And the rest is that." Takeshi knudged at Kagami's shoulders. In return she gave him a sickening look but they just laughed.

"You also forgot to mention that creep was following her around…" Mikoto tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. My eyes widen slightly, I had a mild guess on who it was.

"Are you talking about Fumihiro Seta?" I winced, hoping I was correct. Midori shook her head and crossed her arms displeasing.

'Wrong! It's him. She pointed over to the other end of the room where Chiyo was. She seemed to be arguing with someone. "His name is Daisuke, and completely insane. The word is that he carries around throwing knifes and wants to prove he's "professional", when in reality he's just a hardass. Don't bother with him. Between you and me, I rather talk to the Conspiracy Theorist than him. Tried asking Kagami if she would dare to test out his throwing skills. Sicko I'd tell you." Midori brushed him aside. I peered over to them fighting again. I'll have to introduce myself sometime or another.

"I'm going to go talk to him, I haven't introduced myself to him yet." They didn't seem to care in the most part. Is he really that strange?

"Whatever, I doubt you'll hold a conversation with him." Mikoto sat in my seat and began talking to Kagami again.

"Please the media has no time to partake in lowly circus acts. You'll be lucky to have your name written in the goddamn paper! I refuse to keep talking to your childish performance!" Chiyo started to pull at the end of her hair.

"Hm, not even the circus would take in a low life like you. We too have standards, but the media, if you even want to call yourself that wouldn't know that. But if you just want to keep interviewing me, in your unusual way then so be it. I'll come up with a tragic story so then people will pity me instead." Daisuke gave a sly grin as he watched Chiyo mumbled crazily to herself.

"It doesn't seem like she can get along with anybody huh?" I tried making small talk with Daisuke.

"No, four eyes over there is just a pain to me. Anyways I'm Daisuke Nakama, **Super High School Level Knife Thrower**. I always have a few on me if you want me to show you my skills." He reached into his pocket to pull out two throwing knives. I backed away subtly, not wanting to get cut. "You see the secret to getting the perfect shot is aim above the eye line. That way you scare the person you're throwing the knife at and, the audience. It took years of practicing to learn that."

"Wait you're not actually going to throw at me?" I started to panic frantically.

"Well, yes but don't worry I am a trained professional you know. I do this sort of stuff for a living." He said it so nonchalantly my throat felt like it was closing.

"No, no no! I will not allow this you, know! You have no clue would you would be doing if you threw that." The last student which I presumed to be Fumihiro grabbed Daisuke's arm.

"Oh shit, not you again. Listen I don't have time to consider you're messed up theories. I have to show the new guys my skill. Unlike you, so back off!" Daisuke shook him off his arm and Fumihiro ended on the floor.

"It will be highly unlikely that I back off, but right now I found another clue to the bigger piece of the puzzle. If you would kindly look here, what I have is a key of some sort. Perhaps it leads to the underground chambers of these school where only the truly hopeless vanish into thin air? I pity the ones who were lead there, but no matter the key it in my possessions and I will not let fall into the wrong hands again! Yet the leader has still been recorded as 'unknown,' if I can just get to the chambers then,-"

" _Attention all students, and would be troublemakers this is your headmaster speaking. Please gather to the recording room; located on the first floor, for an important speech about your new life at Hope's Peak Academy. Thank you for cooperating and please have a safe trip."_ After the intercom went off, the room went deathly silence. Did anyone knew there was someone else here? More importantly, do we even know what's going on? Everyone seems to have their own agenda's, hell everyone is arguing with one another. I'm not even sure if they can all get along without making a big deal out of it.

"I guess we're heading out then?" Ai muttered trying to move everyone along. Nobody really wanted to argue I guess. Everyone slowly walked out of the dining hall making remarks to themselves.

"Well I'm glad we're leaving, this seems like a change of scenery, the dining hall was starting to be an eye strain. What do you think Shiro?" I had overheard Yuna's conversation, it wasn't too difficult because she talks so loud

"It doesn't matter to me where we end up, I'm just glad were finally ending up in the recording room. When I last went by the room I could of sworn it was closed when I checked…"

"You were probably still lightheaded, when we all woke up the upper level was closed off too..." After that Yuna's, voice dulled out and I couldn't hear the conversation. I ended up walking behind Nobaru and Kagami but they didn't say anything to interesting. Yet what Yuna said really got stuck in my head. Was this really Hope's Peak Academy?

When we all arrived at the recording room there was a crude drawing of a bear on a piece of paper. Takeshi took down the note and read it out loud. "Dear students, please dispose off all… hope? What kind of note is this?" He began to crumple up the sheet and threw it on the ground.

"Hey Takeshi you think you should be throwing around papers like that?" Mikoto said picking up the paper.

"It's not going to have any negative side effects, Mikoto don't worry," Takeshi said opening the door for everyone. She rolled her eyes and threw it away.

Once everyone settled down we all waited for the headmaster.

"Okay, so, where's the headmaster? I have so many other things on my mind besides waiting, I do have a blog to run you know. The audiences would like to know the life of a reporter in this bland school." Chiyo drummed her fingers on one the desks.

"Who cares about your stupid blog when we don't have our phones or internet connection! We're practically stranded here in this god forsaken school!" Daisuke retorted.

"I still think that this school isn't what it was intended for. I examined this one article on the Hope's Peak fan forum and it stated some very interesting facts on the nature of this school. With this key I just found maybe there is some underground organization that we aren't aware of or-,"

"Fumihiro shut up! Nobody is going to believe you're batshit insane theories! And nobody is going to give a shit about your blog or if we have no goddam internet! This school is the same as it always been, Hope's Peak Academy is the same school, nothing is underground warehouse, the key that you found is most likely to a random door. Now would everyone stop complaining and just wait patiently?!" Hiroki started yelling at everyone.

"Man, no wonder nobody likes ya when you complain 24/7. I rather be deaf than listen to you complain so much! Upupupu." Suddenly a very high pitched voice rang throughout the recording room.

"Upupu, tadaa here I am you're fabulous headmaster Monokuma! Nice to meet you all! Here at Hope's Peak you will be performing in-"

"Is anyone else freaking out that a toy bear is speaking to us?" I muttered.

"Yes, but there must be a logical reasoning about this. Fumihiro if this is what you call a joke you better knock it off!" Mikoto glared at Fumihiro.

"I can assure you, that I'm not the one behind this! It must be a puppet of some sort, or maybe,"

"Who cares if it's a puppet or stuffed toy! It's kinda cute!" Ai went over and tried to hug Monokuma.

"Woah woah woah, slow down matchmaker. Even though I appear to be a cute and cuddly stuffed toy, I'm actually the complete opposite. Please refrain from grabbing me with your grubby little hands. Anyways I am here to tell you the rules of your brand new life at Hope's Peak! But first Good morning everyone! You all should of had an interesting day?"

Nobody responded, we all just glanced around in disgust or confusion.

"Wow tough crowd huh? That or you're all just extremely disrespectful! No matter you won't forget this ceremony! From here on out you shall be shut in this school! In other words, you're going to live here forever! Please refrain from shouting, crying, whining, and throwing things at your headmaster thank you very much." Monokuma put his arm behind his head and started blushing slightly.

"Wait you can't be serious! There is no way you would let us be stuck here! Our families surely would of noticed that we never came home!" Kagami mentioned, she was starting to get more frantic.

"Well too bad! The windows are already shut and there is no way of getting out. Punching the door will surely break your hand. But you know can't help it."

"That's not what I mean, there is no way we can all be trapped here! There but be some way out!" Kagami pursuited.

"That's the one thing that I forgot to mention. There is a way for you to leave, To escape freely from this school… One of you lucky students must successfully kill one of your classmates without getting caught!"

 **Students Alive: 16**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You know? Strangling,stabbing, burning, punching, drowning, poisoning, multiling, and those are just a few examples I can think at the top of my head. It doesn't really matter on how you do it! Just kill em!" Monokuma clapped his hands together.

My throat felt raspy, like something had sank into my stomach. Kill a classmate? Sure, they all don't get along but would we really all sink that low to kill them?  
"I don't want my classmates dead, I just want to go home now.." Emiko started crying. Ai went over to comfort her. I slowly found myself near the edge of the exit. If I really wanted to, I could just leave. However I don't know what would happen if I did.

"You want to go home? Kill someone and your wish will be granted! Look nobody at first takes this well, but you know, what are you going to do? If it makes you feel any better someone always snaps and they murder someone. It will eventually happen. So don't be surprised if one of your friends is surrounded in a pool of their own blood!" Monokuma jumped over towards Emiko.  
"You're sadistic, who in their right mind thought this was a good idea to undergo this?" Takeshi shouted.

"I prefer to think of this as a required school assignment, besides you're the ones that will do the actual killing, not me! If anything I'm surprised you guys are so shocked about this. You already seem to hate each other, it will just be a matter of time until one of you pulls the trigger. Upupu!"

"So what you're saying is that we're all stuck here until we choose to kill someone? But what happens to everyone else? I don't think a mass murder should be allowed to exit this school if one person kills everyone." Nobaru smoothed out his shirt.

"Maybe if you waited a minute or two you wouldn't have to waste your breathe! You all get your e-Handbooks that include facts on your classmates and the set of rules in Hope's Peak Academy. And a rule that shall be added is that one student can only kill 2 students at a time. You can always refer back to your handbook in case you missed a rule. However don't think that you will be allowed to break the rules without paying for your crimes! Anyways see you bastards later! By the end of tomorrow I better see someone dead!"

After Monokuma left, everyone was just gazing at each other or just giving dirty looks in general. I'll admit, I myself was eyeing a few students. But we wouldn't be driven to kill someone right?

"I don't know about you guys, but this all seems like a game to me." Chiyo's voice perked up.

"I mean if the media found this out or some sort of authority knew we we're suppose to murder each other like a battle royale we should all take this like a game. So, what we should do is try and beat it. Like the bear said it's all but a matter of time before one of us commits murder. If anyone had a smidge of common sense we would all stay clear away from anyone we didn't like before someone ends up dead." She placed her hands on her hips and looked content with herself.

"You're just being hypocritical at this point! Look as much as I would want to say we wouldn't kill anyone, I don't know what will happen next. Yet that doesn't mean we should wait for the news to cover this incident or something. If we all distance ourselves from each other then we might actually be driven to murder! You would want to say all that stuff just because you practically hate everyone here! Plus wouldn't you want to make a big deal about this and show the media about this crazy mess that we're in?" Yuna brought up.

"Just because I'm a reporter doesn't mean I work for them 24/7. Look all I'm saying is that this place isn't the "Hope's Peak Academy" we all wanted to go to. If you want to be at each other's throats and stabbing each other go right ahead. I however am not dragging myself into all this bullshit. I'm going to look for some sort of exit without you guys holding me back. You can help me if you want, but I honestly don't care, I would rather go alone than stick with people who get my blood boiling," Chiyo walked past me and left the recording room in a huff. It was quiet for a bit.

"I really hate to say this, but maybe Chiyo's right. We shouldn't be forced to be out into a situation where we would murder someone. But we should all work together if we have to, like Yuna said. We'll hang out with the people we enjoy talking to, but when the situation calls where we have to work together we will." Sayako folded her hands together and looked at the ground.

"Have you heard the phrase "You can't please everyone"? Not everyone is going to agree with Yuna's or Chiyo's plans. If anything we should all live like we would normally do. I'm not going to tell you how to live your life's but please be in mind that trust isn't going to be passed around so easily. I recommend to you all to not to be so willing to make friends. Back stabbing has a whole new meaning now, how funny." Hiroki scoffed, brushed by me just to leave the room.

Everyone slowly left the room one by one, not trying to make the situation better I don't blame them. Nobody would want to get into any arguments for the long run. Yet, I myself was wondering if I should trust anyone. I started glancing at everyone exit the room, hearing small comments as they left. This is insane, why the hell is place even still running when students are going to kill each other?

I found myself near the dorm rooms. They all had little plate's that show who belongs to each room. Quite cute in my opinion. It's was somewhat a relief knowing that my dorm room was the first one. I opened my door and walked it.

My room was quite small only having a desk and a bed, along with a personal bathroom. I laid on my bed and took out the e-handbook to gaze over the rules.

 **Hope's Peak Regulations**

 **Rule 1 Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.**

 **Rule 2 "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.**

 **Rule 3 Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.**

 **Rule 4 With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.**

 **Rule 5 Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.**

 **Rule 6 Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.**

 **Rule 7 No student can murder no more than two students at a time. This is a game.**

 **Rule 8 Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.**

Seeing the blackened rule made my stomach churn. It doesn't make sense how everyone has to try and murder each other, hopefully nobody will try anything too desperate. I remembered that we also had student records on the e-handbooks. I took a quick glance at them just to see what they put for me.

 **Report Card: Student 02**

 **Name: Jiro Ohashi**

 **Height: 170 cm**

 **Birthday: April 17 xxxx**

 **Likes: Puzzles, scented candles, quiet spaces**

 **Dislikes: Family ties, eye straining colors, cold weather**

 **Talent: Super High School Level Second Place.**

Oh god they seriously put all of that? Jesus everyone is going to think I'm insane. What did they put for everyone else?  
 **Report Card: Student 09**

 **Name: Kagami Akiyama**

 **Height: 160 cm**

 **Birthday: May 2, xxxx**

 **Likes: Classical Music, Horror Movies, Paranormal Stories.**

 **Dislikes: Loud Noises, crowded places, spicy food.**

 **Talent: Super High School Level Ballerina**

It's somewhat surprising seeing it that Kagami likes horror movies and paranormal things even though she's not so talkative... Also classical music seems very offput, one of these things is surely not like the others… This feels kinda weird seeing this information about my classmates. Almost like I'm barging in on their privacy…? I'll only look at one more student. This just feels wrong to me for some reason.

 **Report Card: Student 12**

 **Name: Takeshi Iwasaki**

 **Height: 183 cm**

 **Birthday: July 23, xxxx**

 **Likes: Medical tv shows, animals, famous art peices**

 **Dislikes: Massive amounts of blood, immature people.**

 **Talent: Super High School Level Pharmacist**

Okay so he'll watch medical tv shows, but can't stand blood? First rule of thumb, if you're in the medical field you should be able to withstand blood. Although pharmacist normally just prescribe medication… It doesn't matter, what does it that we have no connection to the outside world. We're physically trapped in Hope's Peak and there is nothing we can do to help it. I don't think that anyone truly realizes how much this will affect us. We can't even call the police There was a knock on my door, I was slightly nervous.

"Jiro, can you come out please, we're all planning a meeting in the dining hall." I barely recognized the voice, only when I opened the door I saw Emiko.

"I thought everyone all went to their rooms or explored the school…" I muttered, trying not to show my disinterest.

"Well, we were but, Chiyo said that she found something important. She wanted it to be a school meeting and it just seemed necessary. I volunteered on gathering everyone to the dinning hall so we can discuss everything. Hopefully a fight won't start or anything I'm already sick of arguing at it is."

I was slightly concerned about Emiko, since she cried so much during Monokuma's speech, but she seems okay right now. Her eye's do look somewhat red but I won't press into the matter unless she starts the conversation. However at the moment she doesn't seem like she wants to start anything. Emiko just keeps rubbing her eyes, probably trying to make it seem like she wasn't hurt. I don't blame her for trying to conceal her feelings, but she wears her heart on her sleeve. Way to emotional.

"Say, Jiro, do you think that we'll be okay now that we're trapped here?" Emiko questioned. But in all honesty I don't know how to respond to her, I don't want to get her hopes up, but not saying anything positive might make her angry. I don't want to give her such plain advice but going into too much detail won't satisfy her.

"I'm not sure to be fully honest... this all doesn't feel real. Is it stupid to still expect to wake up from this dream? But my foul mood doesn't mean you can think negatively. It's that everyone here have their personalities and differences. I'm a little nervous though. Just, don't be so trusting with everyone you don't want to end up dead."

"But I can trust you, right? You and I we'll stick together? I'm sure you're smart enough not to do anything stupid. I like that in a person you know. I guess that w8 ya Katsurou appeals to everyone- but your like that too! Look I'm not that good with words, so this will come off as being whiny, but we can trust each other right?!" She sounded so desperate.

I felt like choking. In a situation where you're forced to kill your classmates, always having one eye open, never trusting a single person in a game of life and death trust is not something you give out. Nobody really knows each other that well yet killing each other is okay. We all wanted a normal highschool life without having to worry about getting stabbed at night. Nobody needs the extra stress including the fact that we can't even leave this building, our parents must be worried sick thinking about why we haven't come home from school when some of us might not even return home. I wonder if they're worried, have they even informed the police? Damn it, everything is sinking in, this is a battle royal. How can I be sure if anyone is already thinking on killing me... I haven't even had a proper conversation with anyone including Emiko.

And she wants to trust me. More importantly she wants me to trust her...? Oh shit this is going too fast. I don't want to deal with this anymore. I realized I was looking at my shoes the whole time, not really giving her my full attention. I take a deep breath in, she's going to want to hear something.

"I-I can't say for sure. I'm sorry. Maybe in some alternate world, where this was a normal highschool, I could give you an answer but... I don't know." I gave her a weak reply. It was soul crushing to see her face drop into a frown. Yet she just completely changed her expression to a simple smile. I knew she was faking it though.

"It's understandable! Ahah, I'm just being silly! You're so smart Jiro! just like I said." She pats my shoulder lightly, obviously not trying to show she's disappointed. I felt like I really let her down but it's the truth, I don't want to let people into my world. Never had, never will at this point. My self loathing come off as annoying, and I know I push people away constantly, but I can still feel bad for her.

Since the dining halls is such a short ways from the dorms, it was a quick walk. The doors we're already opened so it didn't feel like we we're intruding on the conversation. Everyone was just sitting down at the large table, trying to have small talk with each other. They seemed moved by the speech, even if it was just a little. It didn't matter now if we didn't get along I presume.

"Ah, now we can finally get this show started. It's about time you two showed up, you both have a habit of appearing together, I would almost say your a couple." Nobaru smirked, putting down a cup of tea on a saucer.

It was obvious Emiko's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Her eyes glanced down and her head turned away so you couldn't see her face clearly. As much as that should've bothered me, it really didn't matter at this point.

"If that was an attempt at a joke then maybe you should rethink your comedy routine." She said harshly walking over slightly in his direction. Good thing he wasn't a comedian then. I walked over to the far end of the table where the some other tea cups laid. I poured some for myself and took a small sip. It tasted very sweet, it was almost overwhelming, other than that it tasted very good.

"Oh wow, this tea taste pretty good you know where did you get it?" As soon as I asked I felt like spitting out my tea. They probably found it in the dining hall, where food would be. They must think I don't know what a kitchen is.

"It's pretty obvious you know... this is a dining hall, it would be pretty stupid if they didn't carry tea..." Daisuke commented, rubbing more salt in my wound.

"And apparently the food supply is an abundance. Monokuma told me that they restock it every day, which means they have some food truck delivering new produce. If we really wanted to we could test to see how long the food really lasts, but I rather not stay here any longer than we have to..." Mikoto muttered crossing her arms.

"Now that Nobaru had his tea time and everyone finally stopped fooling around let's talk about why you're really here." Chiyo slammed her hands on the table causing Nobaru's cup to shake. He shot her a nasty glare but continued to pay attention. "While I was searching around in this hell hole I came across some interesting things. One, the upper levels are completely shut off from us. It seems we only have access to the first floor which is from the dormitories to the gym. I would recommend you all memorize certain areas so you don't get lost. Even though we have a limited amount of roaming around, this place is still huge. Two, we seem to have an incinerator, located near one of the dorms. Why would a school have an incinerator? I mean sure, it should have a heater of some sort. But I don't think you guys are planning on burning industrial waste. Three, after checking around the school I found something rather... unsettling." Chiyo sounded distraught as she pushed up her glasses. "I can't really describe it, you all just have to follow me," she crossed her arms. Nobody really questioned her, I mainly thinked that we all went with her just so we could all go back to our dorms. I placed my tea cup down on one of the empty tables and followed everyone. Maybe it was because I was a nervous train wreck but I somehow managed to get in front of everyone. Not really paying attention to how I got in front. However I was walking so fast I almost went by the place we were actually suppose to go.

"Here we are..." Chiyo opened the door and we all saw it. Right in front of us was a giant metal- or steel door with some sort of padlock. There were too many intricate designs with locks and wires. Making it impossible to open unless you had a key of some sort. The surveillance camera's moved in a rhythmic pattern but is keyed in on us as we all walking in the room. My face was in awe, this place seems to familiar in a sense. I walked over to a bulletin board with numerous posters of upcoming school event. They all seemed to be quite old. Numerous papers were scattered on the ground. I pinned one of the posters and skimmed it.

 _Have you signed up for any extra crectulare activities? Hurry before all the classes are full!_

' _Make sure to talk with the Class Representative to prepare for the upcoming culture festival! (_ _ᅌ_ _ᴗ_ _ᅌ_ _* )_

 _The end of school is coming up! Let's say goodbye to the seniors and hello to freshman! (_ _ര_ _̀ᴗ_ _ര_ _́)_ _و_ _̑̑ Make sure to get a head start on your summer homework!_

' _Welcome Students to Hope's Peak Academy! Please follow the rules if you intend on staying in this school!'_ The rules were crossed out with a red marker and rewritten,

 **1\. Please don't try and snoop around closed doors. Privacy is important.**

 **2\. Disregarded all means of hope, you can't leave without killing someone.**

 **3\. Don't question too many things being nosy is another word for being annoying.**

 **4\. No leaving. Ever.**

Before I could fully process what's going on someone else voiced pierced through my skull. "Um... guys... you need to look at these right now." I turned my head only to see Sayako and Junpei holding papers on the other side of the room. Sayako looked terrified, her face was awfully pale. My expression changed once again. I ran over there as quickly as I could and my mouth fell agape. The bulletin board carried pictures... our pictures, yearbook photos. Everyone that surrounds me, we all are in a class photos, yearbooks... this doesn't make sense.

"I don't understand how this could happen... almost none of us have actually met each other, let alone go to the same school. How can we be here in this photo?" Midori whimpered placing her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Someone has to remember, I mean... does anyone remember taking this photo?" Ai sounded confident at first however her voice died down at the end. I walked over towards the board and took down the class photo. I started studying it for about 30 seconds. We all look... so happy. Nothing like what everyone else acts like.

"This makes no sense

I flip the photo around, but my heart drops to my stomach. It slowly tightened as the words seemed to highlight in my mind.

"Please note..." I started talking out loud, not caring what everyone thought. "Please note that everything you do, everything you say, will be recorded. The sense of freedom will be eliminated. You are here not to have an education but to survive. You can choose to make friends or be hated. But always remember, you're never alone, because you're being watched at this very moment." My voice quivered slightly as I crumple up the photo by placing it in my pocket.

"Great more cryptic dialog that nobody understands. Just lovely, while we're at it let's throw in some hidden meaning behind this stupid school!" Chiyo yelled.

"I knew something was off about this school. Just by reading the forums, by suspicion was confirmed." Fumihiro voice perked up.

"Oh cut the shit, all those forums are full of such crap, you're spouting nonsense and we all know it." Hiroki intervene motioning his hand towards everyone else.

"It won't matter if you believe me or not, just hear me out. I did what some people would call... research on this school. You all went on the forums too right. just to see the student roster, but tell me this, have you ever seen or heard ACTUAL information about this school? Classes, teachers, hell, even a map of the campus?" when nobody responded, Fumihiro gained more confidence. "That's what I thought now, with all this information that turned out to be true. It seems as if our memories were wiped or it could be like some sort of amnesia moment."

"Amnesia? Seriously if you want to dig at the bottom of the barrel then sure, we got some memory failure. While we're at it let's pretend that you're actually making any sense. Since you're- oh I don't know? A conspiracy theorist- surely we should all trust you. Don't make me laugh." Daisuke commented, bringing up several points.

"I don't think credibility has to do anything with my talent. Just because I make theories doesn't mean I'm not telling the truth. I'm just providing examples that would make this situation make more sense, even if it's wrong." He walked up to Daisuke, as if he was going to pick a fight.

"Well look where your theories dug up, a fucking mess that's what. Don't expect anyone to believe you're sane. Memory wipe? How stupid can you get?" HIs voice sounded spiteful, obviously trying to mock him. I don't know why nobody was stopping them, maybe they were too engrossed in the situation to really care.

"I don't see you doing anything to make sense of this shit either, but what would I expect from someone who juggles knives all day long?" Fumihiro scoffed slightly turning his head away.

"Come on guys, knock it off, this isn't helping." Shiro spoke up slightly. "Yeah, we all need to work together, holding a grudge isn't going to help anyone. Like I said this morning, we need to pull our own weight and put aside our differences and,-" Yuna was cut off.

"Oh there is no way in hell I'm working with an insane psychopath or anyone one of you who wants to do things a peaceful route. Chiyo is actually starting to make more sense now. Don't interact with anyone that might drive you to kill," Daisuke spat out.

"Like you would try and kill me." He said crossing his arms. This must of set Daisuke off, his face turned red as his eyebrows narrowed down. He strutted over to Fumihiro looming over his face.

"I think you forgotten I still have my knives with me, try saying that again." Daisuke sounded intimidating, _scary even._ You could see Fumihiro sweating, glancing to the side to see if anyone would help him. I felt like stopping it, or even saying something, but my feet seemed to be locked into place and my throat was closing up. I just stood there and watched. Daisuke lifted up Fumihiro by his collar- almost choking him. My heart sunk into my stomach, I slowly took a step back as if I could run out if things got out of control.

"Don't think you're so clever now huh? Well go on and say it. I would try? Please, trying is what you do when something is difficult. You think you're fucking smart huh? Trying to make me look like the town idiot? What can you fucking prove that I can't? That's right nothing, just keep struggling like a bug." Fumihiro kept trying to dig his finger into Daisuke's hands. Everything he did was in vain. Daisuke is far more stronger than he thought. He pushed him up against a wall and watched Fumihiro squirm. Just as he was about to tighten his grip he was stopped.

"Stop!" A voice shrieked, which turned out to be Kagami's. Daisuke still holded Fumihiro's collar but turned his head to face Kagami.

"How, could you? What made you- no all of you let this happen?! First, you guys," she pointed at us, "How can you just stand there and watch him get hurt like that? You see him in pain and you just watch? I don't understand how you all could stare at him while he's struggling to breathe!" She looked over to Daisuke and scowled. "Put him down! If you had any courtesy you would of already let go, not hold him by the throat! Would you really kill him because of your short temper?!" Kagami got in Daisuke's face and waited til he dropped Fumihiro. His face grimaced slightly but he ended up literally dropping him on the ground. Fumihiro coughed violently, gasping for air.

"You all say we should work together, become friends, but look at this! You all waited for someone else to take charge and look what happened! Would you rather see him dead? Is that what you guys really want?" Kagami yelled.

"I don't know about them but I would sure like to seem some murder. You just ruined a perfectly good murder senorio! No fun! Upupu, lame kids ruining everything!" A high pitched voice popped out of nowhere. However it was obvious who it was.

"Hey, you kids shouldn't be poking your heads around here too much! Remember Rule 4? With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion. You can go exploring but not this room! You bastards better get out of here and forget about those photos! Upupu maybe I shouldn't of said that! It depends would any of you kill for information?" Monokuma taunts.

"Anyways you all better get out of here, and if you even think of taking one of those photos you're dead meat!" Monokuma left as soon as he came. Leaving the situation awkward. Even though Kagami took charge a few moments ago, she now turned back to the way she was. Quiet and reclusive. Back to that shy girl with nothing to say.

"If we didn't know who was our friend at this point, I think we do now," Takeshi crossed his arms looking towards the entrance.

"Yeah, guess that means I'm going solo, I can't deal with you people..." Daisuke walked out muttering incoherent words that I couldn't understand.

"Well obviously someone has a short temper. He'll have it get over it, anyways like I said, we really have to be at the top of our game from now on. Make some friends that have common interest as you, please don't do anything stupid." Takeshi sighed and walked out.

"I think we all had enough to deal with today, maybe it's time just to go back to our dorms and rest up a bit. I'm certainly exhausted, and I'm pretty sure this school is just bringing out the worst of us at the moment. Let's wait until tomorrow so that everything can digest properly. Anyone disagree?" Shiro said pleasantly.

We all had a general consensus, that it was a long day and that we all really could use the rest. Yet it seems like the day just started, and we're planning on resting? Maybe 'll just walk around for a bit, get a good feel for the school for something among the lines.

While walking out I saw Fumihiro and Kagami talking, curiosity got the best of me and I slowly sneaked over to hear what they were saying.

"I would just like to say, thank you for sticking up for me. it means quite a bit knowing that you saved my life in all. You certainly have a way with words." It looks like he was blushing but from this perspective it was hard to tell. Kagami just stood there blankly, as if she didn't hear what he said. Fumihiro darted his eyes back and forth waiting for a response.

"Um, you're welcome. I just thought it was the right thing to do. But I can't give myself too much credit. I waited to long, I expected someone else to jump in but, when nobody did I just panicked." Kagami's voice fell flat. She wasn't looking directly at Fumihiro but her eyes wandered to the floor. As if she was afraid of making eye contact.

"But you did something and that's why I'm still alive right now," Fumihiro started coughing harshly making Kagami increasingly worried.

"Ah- I better take you to Takeshi... he'll give you some medicine, come on let's go." Kagami wrapped her arm around his shoulder and they walked off, not noticing me thankfully.

"Ehh, how boring, there was no real emotion during that scene you know. I don't know why I even stuck around to see it." My heart almost jumped out of my chest- and I did end up shrieking, only to see Ai crouching on the ground, writing in a small journal. She had somewhat of an annoyed look to her face.

"Jiro, you saw that mess, do you think this is a one sided crush?" She sounded disappointed. As if she wasn't spying along with me. She sighed heavily and closed her small journal.

"W-what are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I tried to quiet her down but she keeps talking at full volume.

"Um, well, I alway kinda do this sort of thing...? Just to see if a match is capable if you catch my drift." She winked suggestively. I felt my cheeks warm up slightly, and she seemed to notice. "My offer still stands you know, I'll find you a match even though the situation has changed!" She sounded excited .

"Ugh, I told you, I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment." I was about to leave her on that note but as soon as I took off she followed. Hopefully we will stray off this topic quick.

"Alright but you never know, I'll always keep you in mind, just in case. Hey didn't we all agree we were going back to our dorms?" She questioned. I gritted my teeth, Ai meant well and all but I was getting annoyed real quick.

"I'd figured I would walk around the school, I've already been around the dorms." I said plainly. I tried walking faster but Ai just kept with my pace. When I turned the corner she followed me. However unlike how Emiko, Ai was just following me to annoy me to no end.

"I'll join you! I love exploring, plus it's always good to roam around with friends! Mhh hmm! But you know who get's on my nerves? Kagami!" She said cutely. It stopped me from walking entirely, how can she not like Kagami when she she's so shy?

"She must think she's better than everyone else I mean, come on. She's disappointed in us? Because we didn't stop the fight. Unbelievable, she didn't do anything till it got out of hand anyways. If I were her I would keep an eye out. People tend not to like being told what to do. At least if you're being a hypocrite." Ai said harshly not holding back anything. "In fact most people here get on my nerves for some reason... Daisuke is too much of a hardass, Sayako seems like a pushover, Hiroki is too conceited just like Chiyo... Yuna is all about making friends and working together. Some plan, I mean hello Fumihiro almost got beaten to the ground but clearly she still thinks it's a good time to become besties. And don't get me started on Kagami, we already know my feelings towards her." After Ai finished rambling she rolled her eyes. I couldn't believe how much she felt towards everyone but... knowing that we really just met today it's safe to say those are just assumptions.

"But in any case... let's keep going... maybe we'll find something cool together! This is so exciting to be able to explore!" Ai turned a complete 180, going back to her usual peppy self. But it just didn't settle well with me. She had a slight skip in her step as she moved forward.

"Come on! I think there's a gym around the corner!" Ai smiled cheerfully as she walked without me. I was about to argue but I decided that it was definitely not the time. I don't think I would like to get on her bad side.

Ai seemed to move along without me but I'm grateful, more time to look around. The surveillance camera's were still lurking around in the corners of the hallway but I tried my best to ignore them. The words were still fresh in my mind, "But always remember, you're never alone, because you're being watched at this very moment," A small shiver went down my spine. I personally don't like being watched no matter the situation. It definitely feels some sort of reality TV show but with high school murders instead of those annoying cameramen. Yet this does feel like home in a sense. Everyone is still watching me, comparing, judging, mocking. Normal things, I go through every day.

"Jiro, hurry up we have to look around before someone notices!" Ai poked her head out of the gymnasium door. She then processed to grab my arm and tried to drag me. Ai wasn't strong enough so it looked kinda cute to see her like that.

"I'm going, hold on," I pulled away from her and opened the gym door for us both. It was quite large, even bigger than the dinning hall surprisingly. Ai's face seem to lite up with excitement.

"Wow! This is like an adventure of some sorts! So cool! But maybe a gym wasn't such a good place to start out in... kinda boring." She laughed slightly. I'll be honest she's right in a sense. The first floor the building is already so bland, it's almost like there is nothing here. I mean we only have some dorms, a dining hall, gym, nothing special.

"This floor is so polished, almost brand new in a way! What do you think Jiro? Mhh, I know let's see what's over here!" Ai ran over towards the end of the gym to a supply closet. She turned the knob and her eyes widened. She took a small step back to let me see inside.

"God dammit, look at everything in here. Katanas, machetes, sickles, the list goes on..." My voice dragged out. I don't even though most of their names but they all looked menacing. "Ai, I think we should do something, no we have to." I declared sternly. Her eyes fluttered and she scowled.

"What do you mean do something, if you think I'm going to help you kill someone then you're out of your fucking mind!"

"No! Be quiet before somebody really finds out! I'm saying we should lock this room up! We don't need anyone finding these weapons to... you know murder someone! I'm pretty sure Monokuma set this room up for one of us to find! We're lucky to have found this." I about to shut the door but Ai grabbed my hand.

"Why,what's the point? Only me and you know about this, let's go somewhere else now please," Ai retorted making a face not letting go of my arm.

"We can't, remember how Fumihiro almost got hurt because we didn't do anything? We can't let anyone else end up like that or worse! This would only be for the better Even if it's just us that know. I don't want you... or anyone else to be hurt." I sounded so desperate it's cringe worthy. Ai's face softened, her eyes dropped to the floor as if she was defeated. Her grip on my arm loosened.

"You really... do care, it's kinda sweet." She pushed me aside and turned the lock until a click was heard. "I think I'm done with exploring, at least for today," Ai started walking away.

"Oh, and Jiro, I won't keep bugging you about finding you love anymore. Consider yourself lucky, or not. But thank for doing this with me! If we ever have free time let's hang out more!" She smiled lightly.

"That... would be nice," I mumbled. It doesn't sound like much, but I think it would be a pleasure to hang out more with Ai. She has good intentions but... doesn't know how to show it. It's a start at least, she's making an effort.

 _ ***Ding Dong***_

"Excuse, me! But it is now 10 o'clock, Everyone please return to your dorms to sleep, and please have a wonderful good night sleep!" Monokuma voice pierced through the school. I winced slightly.

"We better get to our dorms, now!" Ai sounded somewhat worried. We both rushed to the dormitories. Mostly everyone else was already rest but there were a few people roaming around. Midori was right outside her door, she made a sly face.

"Jiro, Ai, where were you two? Hopefully not doing anything suspicious I presume." Midori chuckled as she opened her door. Ai face puckered, but she didn't blush though.

"Ugh what a perv. No Jiro and I are good friends. He's not looking for a relationship so don't mention it again if you would." Ai spat out turning her head away.

"Rude. But seriously, what were you guys doing?" Midori asked with genuine concerned.

"It's really none of your business, but we were just looking around the school nothing bad... now what's really rude is that you keep questioning us about this. Why don't you play your ace attorney game and go to bed." Ai walked off in a huff. Midori looked partially disgusted. I felt so bad, she didn't really deserve it.

"Midori... um Ai didn't mean to say those things, don't take what she says to heart,-"

"Whatever, I don't particularly care what you two have to say. If you want to be assholes then go." Midori shut her door in my face, leaving a bad taste in my mouth. Ai was already gone and Midori was mad, it felt like nothing was going right.

I slumped to my dorm and turn the metallic knob slightly. Everything was the same from when I left it. I rested my head on the pillow and laid on my side. It was relaxing to finally be able to settle down after today. I don't even want to think about anything else after today. So much weight has been placed on all of our shoulders. I have a feeling I'm going to want to lock my doors, but it's only the first night. Nothing has really happened, no motives or anything really. I take a deep breath and shut my eyes, hoping to be able to fall asleep without being stabbed.

" _Mhh, good morning everyone!"_ My eyes shot open as the voice rang through out my room. I looked around only to find out nobody was in my room exactly. It was just another intercom message from Monokuma.

" _I hope you all had a good night sleep! It is now 7 a.m, let's welcome another beautiful day!"_ He signed off with such a cheerful attitude. I rubbed my temple, I could barely sleep last night, maybe because of all the stress but it wasn't a good night for me. I started to remake my bed, tucking in the sheets and whatnot and started to head out the door to see if anyone was up. Sayako and Junpei we're standing near their dorms. I went over to them and tried to have a friendly conversation.

"Morning, Sayako, Junpei, sleep well last night?" I seemed to have caught Sayako off guard a little bit, seeing as she jumped back. Once she realized it was me though her face softened.

"Oh- hello, Jiro..." Sayako stuttered. She glanced up to Junpei who just signed to her. "Junpei says hello and that he had quite a refreshing night sleep. Hopefully everyone else can say the same you know? But with everything going on well you know what I mean."

I don't know how to really respond but it just feels strange hearing Sayako's voice but Junpei's words. It doesn't bother me all that much but it still lingers in the back of my mind. However this is the first real chat I had with the guy. I should try to put myself in the conversation at least.

"I completely understand, it's really just a matter of not thinking too hard about everything... but it's still scary in a sense. Just be careful..." Such a plain response.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't dare to let anything bad happen to Sayako. We have each other's back till the very end. Isn't that right?" He turned his head towards her and she blushed immensely. She was slightly hesitant but she signed back towards him and smiled lightly. I felt like it wouldn't be right just to ask what she had just said. To them it was really their own language and having to translate everything- especially since I don't know them well, would be a hassle. It was personal to them and they deserve the respect.

"Jiro do you want to head out to the cafeteria with me and Sayako? We could talk over breakfast if you like." Junpei said smiling faintly. It would be rude to refuse. I know I should be happy they would think of me, but I just think of all the situations that could go wrong. I hesitate slightly but make a swift recovery.

"I would love to..." I put on a facade and start walking with them. The good thing about growing up with my family is that you learn to fake a smile pretty well. Looking too sad will get you talked about more.

Mikoto and Midori were standing near the supply closet, talking among themselves. I hope that Midori wasn't still pissed at me. Mikoto noticed us and flagged us down. Midori flinched slightly and slowly turned around. Her nose wrinkled when she saw me. I guess we're still on bad terms.

"Hey guys! Looks like you're early birds as well huh?" She was grinning but Midori glanced away, biting her lip. I couldn't tell if she was talking about me. She just had such a sour expression on her face, it was distracting. Sayako looked nervous again. She darted her eyes to the floor and spoke meekly.

"Ah- yes good morning you two. I assumed you slept well...?" She muttered. Mikoto had a uncertain look on her face. Mikoto looked at Midori for an answer. Midori just shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Um, yeah I guess... so do you guys want to start heading into the lunchroom, with us? It would be a nice place just to relax for a few minutes or two." I just shook my head, for all of us, a good way to stop unnecessary confrontation in the very least. As we started walking Midori fiercely grabbed my wrist. My heart almosted pounded out of my chest, I swear my blood pressure sky rocketed. I turned my head slowly to see her menacing expression.

"Remember last night when I caught you two sneaking back to your dorms? Consider that a threat. You never told me what you were doing, and by the look on your face I don't think you'll be telling me any time soon. I just want to say, you better be on your guard. Make one slip up, and I'll have everyone turn their back on you. Understand Jiro?" Her voice was stern, forceful, meancacing.

"I never said I wouldn't tell you... I'm not too fond of people putting words into my mouth... I just think you wouldn't believe me." My words sounded dry, letting a breath escape my mouth. Midori grip tightened. Her eyebrow scrunched up.

"Would you kindly explain to me what you were doing then, I don't like when my clients keep important information to themselves. Being selfish is something little children do. I think you've outgrown your training wheels. So speak." She let go of my arm.

"Don't they also say showing is better than telling? Besides it's not like you could see what it is. We locked it away."

"Well, I would enjoy seeing everything you have to offer even if it's locked. You have quite a reputation to hold up too. It would be a shame if something happened..." A smirk formed on her mouth, does she always do this?

"As do you, of course, threatening people isn't exactly what you would call friendly."

"I've never said being a prosecutor involved me being friendly. It's a tough job with a big reward. I don't play nice. I win." She crossed her arms.

"What's the reward, justice?"  
"No, satisfaction. If you want justice, you're talking to the wrong twin." Midori's eyes softened. She turned her back around and went over to the cafeteria leaving me behind. I'd would have to show her later, just to prove my innocence stance. I trudged over to the door and pushed it. There was only a few people in the room, everyone would probably starting coming in later however another intercom messages went off.

" _Hello students of Hope's Peak! This is your headmaster Monokuma speaking. I have important news! There will be an assembly located in the gymnasium in about 10 minutes or so. It is required for everyone of you to go! Please be there as soon as possible or else!"_ The static noise came to a halt and Monokuma's voice was turned off.

Everyone crowded into the gymnasium. It was particularly humid weather, thought nobody else seemed to mind. Monokuma was sitting on the podium testing out the microphone when we were coming in, he took noticed and cleared his throat.

"Wow you kids looks tired! You guys really let yourself go! Take better care of your body and get those full 8 hours of sleep every night! How do you think I stay so energetic? By sleeping all night long like a baby!"

"If you're just going to insult us, why even bother calling us to an assembly?" Takeshi said obviously irritated.

"Jeez, what a rude batch of students. Anyways, ever since yesterday, I've been thinking you kids really don't know anything huh? Well since it is the second day you've all been attending! But you guys really are in the dark about everything! Wouldn't it be nice if you could learn something about this school before you all die a brutal death?" Monokuma taunted.

"So, why not make it a motive? Since I'm feeling oh so generous, here is an offer whoever murders someone first will graduate and learn everything about this school! Upupu! Actually no- why just learn about the school when you can gain other information! That's right, you'll escape and gain all the information that you would want to know about! Sounds appealing does it not? Also I would just like to point out that some certain people have been, working together. They know something quite useful if they ever wanted to commit a crime! Just a little heads up! Beware of the devious duo! See you bastards later, have fun figuring those criminals!"

Ai looked directly at me, wide eyed. My throat was burning but I tried not to show too much emotion. Monokuma must of knew we locked up the storage room closet. But even if we did wanted to murder someone, we locked it from the inside out. It's not like we could break in the room and try and cover up the evidence. Midori keeps biting her nails, slowly moving away from me. This is just the worst timing.

"Looks like we have traitors amongst us..." Takeshi muttered. I looked up to face his direction. He realized what he said and looked concerned. Looks like he brought up unwanted drama.

"Well if I had to say who it is, Daisuke and Chiyo have been disagreeing with us since yesterday, they obviously don't like anyone hear and refuse to get along with us. Plus they have matching personalities. Rude, cold, and ignorant." Yuna spoke coldly. She was picking on her scarf, trying to smooth it out. Chiyo face scrunched up in disgust.

"You're such a teacher's pet. I wouldn't dare work with that low life circus monkey nor will I be stereotyped by a superficial bitch!" Chiyo yelled stepping closer to Yuna.

"Yeah, you think you're so fucking smart trying to throw me under the bus. You don't know me!" Daisuke voice was raspy.

"I don't have too. Chiyo is a self arrogant fool, while Daisuke is a hard headed brute. It's not to figure it out. I think I can speak for everyone here when I say you two are the most suspicious ones. Do I have to bring up Daisuke's temper tantrum the other day and how Fumi almost died and how Chiyo thinks we shouldn't work together as a group?" Yuna crossed her arms.

"Fumi, I don't suppose you're talking about me right?" Fumihiro chimed in. Yuna shot him an evil look.

"Sorry, I think you focused on the wrong thing sweetheart. Did you or did you not almost die yesterday? Were you not almost choked to death by this brute? Do you not like seeing justice being served or would you rather be stabbed in your sleep since you want to ponder over stupid things?" She questioned. Fumihiro backed down, embarrassed.

"Who ever said it was Chiyo and Daisuke causing trouble? Sayako and Junpei have been seen together since the very start. It would be obvious to assume they would be working together." Hiroki said, pushing up his glasses.

"W-what?! I... I would never! H-how dare you say that about Junpei and I!" Sayako stuttered. Her eyes darted back and forth. Junpei scowled and pushed Sayako aside.

"Sayako is not a traitor and she's not the type of person to get revenge on other people. She isn't someone like you who would jump to conclusions and assume all this bullcrap." Junpei got defensive.

"Why are we all arguing when we all have bigger problems?! Everyone is acting like children, you don't know how to communicate properly!" Mikoto spoke up stopping some of the exceus speech.

"Look, even though I know we're all not to fond of each other. Yet if something does happen we should be all capable of working together. I don't know why everyone has to fight over everything that happens! If it makes it any better, why don't we have a night watch or something? Someone gets to stay up all night and if anyone tries to do anything when we're all asleep, the night guard will see it in the act. Midori, what do you think?" Mikoto pointed to her sister. Midori was still biting her nail to the edge, her eyes looked up and her mouth puckered.

"Sounds great. who's going to watch first?" She coughed out.

"Ugh, if it will decrease any stress, I'll go first." Shiro spoke up. "I don't really care about not sleeping, I've always stayed up late. Just loads of stress that's been building up over the years." He scratched the back of his head meekly.

"Shiro, are you sure you want to do that by yourself? I mean, that's a lot to handle. I can help you! I really don't mind!" Emiko folded her hands together tightly.

"While that is nice of you to offer, I honestly don't mind. Staying up late is like my second nature at this point in my life. Please don't trouble yourselves, I'll make sure to not fall asleep!" He smiled gently. Emiko bite the bottom of her lip in frustration, and places her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Well that settles that, but this doesn't help us with finding who Monokuma was talking about. This is quite the predicament." Nobaru placed his hand over his mouth.

"W-well why don't we all split up and look around the school? Even if you disagree, this is pretty nerve wracking when you realize someone is against you... I mean we could look around the school again. There's no harm in being too cautious." Ai offered.

"There is harm when it's wasted time. Searching around the whole school just to come back with nothing is useless. Being cautious is just one term for being annoying. Delving into personally business isn't what I would call 'being cautious' it's called being a pest." Nobaru finished.

"Hey, has anyone thought that Monokuma could be lying? This just could be a thing to make us turn on each other. It's apart of a motive, maybe..." Sayako mentioned.

"Oh come on you're not serious, are you? God, you people are so naive, it makes me laugh." Daisuke spat out coldly. Sayako stepped back again and started at her shoes in embarrassment. I knew she must of felt horrible being shot down, but if I defended her they might think I'm the traitor. That's really the last thing I want. Yet I don't want to see her looking like that.

"Guys, she's kinda right, we shouldn't jump to conclusions, assuming is a bad habit." Sayako looked at me as soon as I said that. I didn't look at her back but I kept talking. "We don't really know each other, it's the second day we've been at this school. We should give each other a break and just, get to know one another. It's the more the civilized thing to do." It's pretty obvious to tell I'm lying, because truth be told, if I can keep to myself then I will.

"Being civil in a place that's surrounded in chaos isn't a bad thing. Jiro is right. We should get to know at least one person here. Even if you don't want to..." Kagami stood up for me, glaring at a few people in the corner. She pushed a strand piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, we would be less stressed if we had somebody to talk to. Plus people work better in pairs of two, so it's not a bad idea!" Fumihiro agreed, fixing his shirt collar. Was he trying to impress her or something?

"Sure, why not? What could go wrong with talking with someone who might try and kill you? I'm down for it, I've nothing better to do." Chiyo sighed crossing her arms. She started to walk out, and a few other people joined her. I guess we we're starting now... I should find someone to hang out with for the time being.

" _ **Free Time Events will be a separate chapter. You can get to know another character better by reading about their life and see them in a somewhat different light. However they will not be in the same chapter as the main story."**_

Even though it wasn't all that late, I was pretty tired. I put more than my fair share of communication with everyone. And I got to know a few people in the process. I still can't help but think I came off as rude in some places but it can't be helped now. I slowly strolled to my door and turned the metal knob. I wiped away my hair from getting in my eyes and smoothed out my shirt. As soon as I was going to lay down I heard the familiar laughing.

"Upupu, looks like someone is trying to cover up his secrets!" Monokuma laughed. I took a sharp breathe in and stumped back almost hitting a small table in the corner of the room. My foot smashed against the table leg and it stung.

"Wow you really have two left feet! Were you that taken back by my presence? No matter I have no time for that, what I really want to know is why are you messing up on my plans? Locking the weapon closet is poor sportsmanship! You and that small girl are in a heap load of trouble you brat!' Monokuma started waving his fist in anger. My foot was still throbbing, yet I managed to compose myself.

"You said we could do what we wanted to here. I thought it would be a good idea, and so did Ai. You're the one starting rumors with everyone!" I shouted back. My rebuttal sounded weak. Monokuma just laughed.

"It's my job to start this drama! I want you kids to kill each other! You guys still don't understand that? Why do you think I'm throwing all these motives at you guys! Better yet, why did you think I put those weapons in a supply closet instead? Just so some punks could lock it up trying to prove they still give a shit? No! In fact you two are ruining all the fun I've been having! I deserve an apology! However I do commend you for trying to save someone, even though their deaths will be inevitable! Have fun thinking that! While you try your "hardest" to save them, someone will snap and commit murder! Even though you want everyone to be okay, they won't. You can control someone's actions and they will think their motives are justified! You are just another tribute for this game and depending on how you play it, you may or may not die! Have fun trusting people, that you think are your 'friends'!" Monokuma left while grinning evilly. His laugh echoed, as if it was a reminder that this school is filled with despair. Not that I had much hope, but after that speech, I just feel weak. I forced myself to trudge to my bed and pulled the covers over my head. I'm thinking too much again.

It's like my eyes were forced open. I just woke up again just like any normal day, however it wasn't day. It was the middle of the night. My head was starting to pound. I normally don't go to sleep that early but, I'm really starting to regret it. I got up from my bed and went over to my door. I had to be really quick, I don't want to wake anyone up. I took a step outside my dorm room and started to head over to the kitchen. All I really needed was a glass of water. As I was walking I heard footsteps, they were getting progressly louder. The floor had a noticeable squeaking noise as if someone was running. My fingers started shaking as I increased my speed. I slammed into the cafeteria door open and ran into the kitchen. I ran into the room panicking, should I grab a kitchen knife, or hide somewhere? My throat was getting dry, every time I swallowed I would take heavy breathes in between. I ended up pressing my back against the wall hoping they don't notice me. I closed my eyes, awaiting for the pursuer to come in the room. When I heard footsteps slowly coming closer I placed my hand over my mouth to prevent any extra noises. They pushed open the door and hit the light switch.

"Is there anyone in here?" My eyes shot open and I uncovered my mouth. It was Shiro. "Jiro? What are you doing out here this late? You looked like you were chased down here or something!" Shiro extended his arm out and helped me get on my feet again. His hands were ice cold. I jerked back slightly.

"I woke up a few minutes ago, I justed wanted to get something to drink... But I did thought you were chasing me..." I heaved out. Shiro facial expression changed from worry to a pleasant smile. He laughed to himself, well more so, laughing at me. I was truly despicable.

"Sorry for laughing, I mean no harm but it just surprised me. You looked like a ghost was chasing you, but I guess it's my fault for startling you. I should've said something to you instead of being all suspicious. Hey, I'll get you your water, you just stand right there. I feel bad enough as it is. You passed out kinda early huh?" Shiro said walking over to the cabinet. He had to stand on his tiptoes for him to be able to reach the top shelf where the glasses were located.

"Yeah, I guess I was a little bit more tired than everyone else was." I shrugged it off but Shiro wasn't laughing.

"I've my fair share of sleepless nights when making my movie. It's not what I would call fun as everyone makes it out to be. Plus balancing out my education and social life, I didn't know what I was getting into." He said smoothly, placing the cup underneath the faucet. The water poured down simultaneously. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You have no reason too." Shiro gave me the cup of water and sat on the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest.

"What makes you think I'm so hard on myself?" I sipped the cup of water letting it's cool substance go down my throat.

"You just don't seem confident, but I'm not going to hold it against you or anything. Even though you're introverted, and plain awkward you are not a bad person." I gripped my glass tighter, scrunching up my face as well.

"Why are you bringing this up? I haven't told you anything."

His face drooped down, his expression changing as well. I placed the water on the small isle table, making sure it was stable.

"I think we should be better friends, you seem like a nice person to talk to. Do you think I'm lying? Since I'm not you know." He repeated. He fidgeted with his glasses, constantly repositioning them on his face. After a long silence he spoke up again.

"Ai told me about the supply closet." He mustered up. My eyes widened and he took instant notice.

"Don't worry! I didn't tell anyone! She just said that You just had the idea of shutting it from everyone. So nobody would get hurt! I respect that." He reassured.

"It doesn't matter. She promised not to tell anyone. I don't want everyone knowing what I did. It's pointless." I mumbled, cracking my fingers.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't suppose to know. Ai just looked very stressed, so I asked her what was wrong. I promise not to tell anyone. It stays between us. Wait, were you two the duo that Monokuma was talking about? You have to tell everyone before something happens! Everyone is after each other like crazy!" Shiro said, standing up just to face me in the eye.

"Why, it's called a secret. Three people knowing is already enough. Plus Midori already thinks something is wrong with me. She's been trying to convince her sister I'm trying to kill someone, I don't need even more people talking about me as it is."

"Nobody is talking badly about you thought, they are all too concerned about themselves to care. Listen I'm in the filmmaking bussinatry. Now I know what you might be thinking. Oh great, _I'm getting told some random philloscial crap._ But, no matter if your movie is a masterpiece, or a complete failure, people will still judge it. In this world people will think very highly of you, or won't care for you. I know it's difficult not to think about what other people have to say of you, even if you're compared to quite often." He knew he struck a chord with me because he kept talking more about being compared too.

"You don't think my movie hasn't been criticized? People tend to think I'm the next Miyazaki, or I even copied his style in general. Even though both of our movies have this certain whimsical charm to them, I will never be the next Miyazaki, and nobody will ever come close to becoming him. He is a master at what he does and shaped a generation of future animators. Yet that doesn't mean I can't enjoy producing and putting all my hard work into my project. Just because I'm the 'Super High School Level Director,' it doesn't mean I should be treated differently because of it. Understand what I mean?" Shiro rubbed the back of his head and pushed up his glasses again.

I wanted to truly say I appreciate him and thank him, I still have this resentment towards him. I know that my stupid inferiority complex makes me have a low self esteem. I know I'm not really a bother, but I still can't help but think it all the time. It's a proven fact by this point with my family constantly drilling it in my brain every given chance they get. I want to think positive but my brain tells me no.

"Yeah I understand. Thanks." I lied.

"Good, now get back to your room. It's late, and I have another few hours of guard duty. Oh and Jiro," He stopped me from leaving. I took a quick glance at him in confusment.

"Let's talk again tomorrow. You're a good listener." He smiled. I nodded my head and started to push out the kitchen door.

I don't remember much after last night after talking with Shiro. Only stumbling to my room, somewhat dizzy. I probably passed out right after I hit my head on my pillow. The intercom came on again.

" _Mhh, good morning everyone! I hope you all had a good night sleep! It is now 7 a.m, let's welcome another beautiful day!"_ Monokuma said his daily speech and signed off cheerful as usual. I groggily stepped out of bed and started to walk towards my door. Once I got outside I heard a commotion.

"Have you seen him since yesterday?"

"No, why are you worried?"

"Just a little, natural lawyer instincts you know? O-oh Jiro, you're up early this morning!" Mikoto greeted me, slightly histanted. Her and Midori always talked so loud in the morning it was hard not to hear them. I rubbed my eyes and said hello to them, just to be poliet.

"Jiro, we have to talk. Privately." Midori said sternly. Mikoto looked at her sister in confusement then made a "o" shape with her mouth. She went over to a corner and waited patiently. I sighed in heavily, I already know what it was about.

"Let's go to the cafe, hurry up." She walked fastly to the kitchen, I had to run to keep up with her. "Now, you went into your dom pretty early last night, what exactly was your reasoning?" She question, running her fingers through her hair.

"I was tired. I haven't been sleeping well these last few nights. I would say the same for everyone."

"Oh really now, you certainly have lot's of excuses. Can you even defend yourself? At this point you don't even seem sure yourself. It's obvious." She sounded confident.

"Well I'm actually innocent. I don't do much to harm anyone, in fact I did a good job trying to protect everyone. It's what I've been trying to tell you since yesterday." Just act strong and you can pass it off. Midori's eyebrows turned in confusion. Just as she was about to say something back, a loud thunk was heard. We both stared at eachother for a few moments, and looked at the kitchen. Midori hand shook for a second but then she ran over to the kitchen. She grabbed the handle slowly, but she didn't open it right away. I nudged at her shoulder for her to pull it. Midori swallowed and turned the knob.

Yet as soon as we looked in the door we saw it.

Spilt water, broken glass, open cabinet doors, a dagger on the ground.

A dead body. I don't know how loud I screamed. Maybe it was all the blood but Shiro Yukimura was laying on the ground. And he was dead.

" _Looks like the body has been discovered!"_

 **Students Alive: 15**


	3. Hiatus

I'll be on a short hiatus til Feburary of 2016 ! I'll be working on other stories however so look forward to them!


End file.
